The present invention relates to an improved rotatable shower caddy. The present invention further relates to an improved, generally cylindrical shower caddy which may be securely attached to the shower wall having compartments for the storage of bath products such as shampoo, hair conditioner, soap, shaving cream, and razors.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage device for bath products that can be hung within the reach of an adult bather, but out of the reach of small children. Furthermore, the device is designed to be relatively inexpensive, and easy to assemble and affix to a shower wall. The device may be constructed of materials that are corrosion-resistant, easy to clean and colorful, such as plastic, plexiglass and the like.
There are a number of shower "caddies" commercially available for storing bath products in a shower. Some of the shower caddies are designed to be removably attached to the neck of a shower head. These devices often are unstable and fall upon the bather as the bath products are removed from the shelves or the position of the shower head is changed. Another more stable shower caddy is a shelving unit which fits into the corner of a shower and extends from the floor to the ceiling, but these devices are relatively expensive. Typical examples of these commercially available shower caddies appear on page 16 of the Fall 1987, Hold Everything catalog.
Various prior art product display and storage units and the like, as well as the apparatus and the method of their construction in general, are known, and found to be exemplary of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 1,213,026 Sande 2,965,429 Stanger 1,732,298 Arthur 2,972,420 Tucci 1,929,677 Davis 3,750,818 Borstcher 2,129,150 Pekrol 3,834,782 Pampinella 2,446,016 Lessin 3,850,487 Batchelor 2,673,781 Heisler 4,150,869 Hansen 2,754,166 Ohm 4,353,468 Klingamon 2,788,130 White ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 1,213,026 to Sande discloses a storage shelf unit having a circular design, a smaller inner drum and a larger outer drum, each drum having multiple storage compartments. The outer drum is disposed concentrically around the inner drum. The inner drum rotates around a central shaft which is mounted to a base which has antifriction bearings to facilitate the rotation of the shelving units. The upper and lower ends of the central shaft are secured to brackets in the floor and ceiling of a room to hold the storage display unit in place during rotation of the shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,429 to Stanger discloses a hanging cabinet having an outer shell and an inner shell which are generally semi-cylindrical. The inner shell is rotatably mounted within the outer shell. Horizontal shelves are positioned within the inner shell to hold household products. Bearings positioned between the base of the inner shell and the base of the outer shell facilitate the relative movement between the shells.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,420 to Tucci is a rotatable tool stand having a plurality of radially extending panels which are adapted to support a large number of tools. The radially extending panels rotate around a vertical shaft mounted centrally to a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,782 to Pampinella discloses a toilet article container which may be attached by a bracket to a shower or bathtub wall. It features a container having sections adapted to store various toilet articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,869 to Hansen discloses a condensation proof mirror for use in shower stalls and steam baths having utility storage compartments.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of display and storage units of sorts and of various manufactures and the like, as well as methods of their construction. But, none of these prior art devices, whether taken singly or in combination, disclose the combination of the present invention for a preferably cylindrical and rotatable shower caddy that can be securely affixed to a shower wall and has a vertical mid-section which rotates around a central axis to provide a relatively inexpensive solution to the problem of storing standard-sized bath product containers within the reach of adult bathers.